Cake and a Lizard
by RubinAmigo
Summary: Abby is sick on her birthday and Connor has a special surprise for her to make her feel better.


**I mainly wrote this story for Rex, because I think he totally adorable. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Abby was sick. So sick, that she'd had to stay away from work for a couple of days and spend most of her time in bed. It had been boring, even though she had mostly slept. But today she really hated it. Today was her birthday and she was still sick. Who would want to spend their birthday sick in bed?

"I could stay here with you today, if you want." Connor offered, when he came back into the bedroom to check if she had everything she needed, before he left for work. "Jess could always just call me, if there was an anomaly and tell me the coordinates."He felt bad about leaving her alone on her birthday.

"I appreciate the offer, but you really should go. I'll be fine. I'm much better already, I could almost come to work with you." Abby told him, wishing she really could go to work today. After a few days she already missed her friends and her creatures, well the creatures in her car; some more than others.

"I know you think you can, but the doctor said…" Connor started, but Abby didn't let him finish.

"I know what the doctor said and I'll be good and stay home, I promise. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, I guess not." Connor agreed. "So next time when some creature is chasing you on a cold day, don't run towards a body of water as your only escape route. Then you won't catch pneumonia and have to stay in bed."

This piece of advise made Abby throw one of the smaller pillows around her at Connor, who quickly left the room and went to work. Sighing Abby let her head sink back into her soft pillow. It was going to be a long day. After a few minutes she picked up the DVD Connor had given her for her birthday this morning.

"Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs." she read on the cover and grimaced. "Very funny, Connor." Well, at least it gave her something to do for a while, so she started watching the movie.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ARC, Connor was pleading with Jess. "Oh, come on Jess. I really need your help, I can't do it without you." he begged.

"Connor, it's against the rules. You can't just take a creature home with you. Who knows what will happen." Jess told him.

"Nothing will happen. I'll just take him to Abby and bring him back after a few hours. I won't let him get away, I promise." Connor tried again, but Jess just gave him a doubtful look. "Please, Jess, it's her birthday."

"I…oh, alright. What do you need me to do?" Jess finally agreed, not able to resist Connor's pleading look any longer.

"I just need you to distract everyone, so I can go, catch Rex and get him out of the building." Connor explained hopeful.

"A distraction. Okay, I can do that. But you better not lose him." she warned him, though with a smile. "And get her some cake from me, will you?" she added as an afterthought.

"Sure, I'll do that. Thank you so much, Jess. I owe you." Connor called to her he left.

"Yes, you do." Jess murmured to herself, already thinking about how to distract the entire staff, so Connor could sneak out Rex later that day.

When he was done with his work for the day, Connor gave Jess a sign and went to the menagerie, to find Abby's favorite little lizard. He heard Jess shriek out loud in fake terror and he wondered what her cover story might be. Whatever it was, he was sure her little act would create the distraction he needed.

Quickly he caught Rex in a cat carrier he had brought with him and left the building without meeting anyone on his way out. Still, he was very relieved, when he was finally back at the apartment and no one had stopped him or called him, demanding to know what he was doing.

* * *

When he entered the bedroom, he found Abby asleep in her bed. He did a quick tour of the apartment, making sure all windows and doors were closed. Then he brought the carrier into the bedroom and let Rex out.

Rex slowly left the carrier, looking around with curiosity. When he noticed Abby's sleeping form he took flight and landed on the bed, next to Abby's face. He licked her cheek, gently waking her up that way.

"Rex." she called out in surprise, when she opened her eyes and looked into the face of a friendly lizard. "Connor, you didn't…" she said, looking at him.

"Happy Birthday, Abby." he simply said, watching her from the doorway.

"Thank you." Abby smiled, looking genuinely happy. "This was the perfect birthday surprise."

"You do know, I'll have to return him tomorrow, don't you? Otherwise I'm afraid Jess might ask Becker to shoot me or something." Connor was only half joking, when he said this, but Abby nodded, signaling she understood.

Later that night they sat together on the bed, eating the cake that Connor had bought on Jess' behalf. Rex was flying around the room, occasionally landing next to Abby, letting her pet him and feed him with cake.

* * *

**While I was writing this little story, I thought I should really write another story connected to this one, about the distraction that Jess caused for Connor. So that story will follow soon.**


End file.
